The fight for the Italens heart
by Robinbird0
Summary: The Italian brothers had just turned neutral nations because Feliciano's illness... They had hoped that they would be left alone but little did they know that behind closed doors the other nations are fighting to win their hearts. However with a damaged past and unsure feelings will leave North Italy and south Italy very confused. No reading if you are 15-
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is a Hetalia fanfiction hope you all enjoy.

**Warning there is mention of rape but none seen unless I change my mind then I will put a warning at the front and let you know when I have finished that slot. It will most likely be something like (Rape scene) and when it sends it will be like **

**(Rape Scene ends)**

**There is some history changed but that about Italy rather then anything else.**

**THERE IS ALSO SLIGHTLY BIG SWEARING LANGUAGE GOING ON FROM TIME TO TIME. **

**I DO NOT OWN ANY SONGS THAT APPEAR IN THIS FANFICTION THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. **

**OH AND ALSO THIS IS NOT SUITABLE FOR 15- AS THERE IS LEMON (SEX SCENES IN LATER CHAPTERS)**

{-}

South Italy worried if just a little scared both his brother and himself went over to visit England as their boss wanted them to what was the word...interacting with other nation other then Germany, Spain, Japan and France.

They entered a room where there was many boxes around the dark space.

"ah I am sorry loves I did not hear you enter please come out from this dark storage pace so we can go down to the kitchen for a cup-pa tea right?"

The taller man nodded they where about to leave the room when the door banged open and in walked Scotland "hey Black sheep and little minions" "we are not minions" Lovino shouted back.

"and I am not the black sheep" Arthur always hated it when his brother came round and with him having IMPORTANT guest over as well made it worse.

Scotland Looked at them then waving his hands "what ever kids..."

Scotland walked over to the smallest of the three Feliciano had backed up. "what wrong kid?" "you stay away from me Ve?" "why would I do that? you look rather pretty even if you are a bit thick headed?"

England looked rather angry at that Lovino noticed "could you please stop Harassing my guests?" "why he very cute and are you South Italy VERY CUTE INDEED"

Feliciano had moved back even more his weak legs no longer able to stand on their own he collapsed but of course he went right into the box which happened to behind him dust went every where all over Feliciano and Lovino who had ran towards his brother to make sure nothing was wrong however fell down on top of his brother instead.

"Shit now look what you did Scotland get out of my house now" "but I did not even do anything?" Scotland tried a innocent look on his face but Arthur knew that trick and it did not work and besides that Innocent look did not fit that red head brother of his.

"OUT" Arthur shouted at Scotland pointing his finger to the door.

England watched as his brother left his home and propriety turning back to the brothers his voice stuck in his throat in front of him was the two most wonderful creatures he ever seen.

(and believe me he seen many) the brothers laid on the floor on top of each other tangled in the sheets that once covered many of his old furniture that he no longer wanted but just could not be bothered to get rid of.

Shaking his head he knelt down to help the brothers Lovino was the first to get out of the mass of sheets that trapped him from movements.

Feliciano was next however as his legs could no longer support him Lovino made his way to pick his brother up but was instead stopped buy England.

Lovino stared at England and tried once more to reach down for his baby brother but his anger raised as his arm was held to his side.

"What you think your doing he can not walk on his own I need to pick him up and get out of this dusty place"

England looked at them the shiver he felt when staring into them bright brown and green eyes.

Shaking his head England went to pick up North Italy who had wrapped his arms tightly around the Englishman so he would not fall of.

Lovino followed them into the kitchen where England placed his brother on-top of the table, expecting any bruises of cuts that his brother had managed to some how get after falling over the box.

After expecting on Feliciano he turned to Lovino who simply smiled but shock his head he was not hurt he was more worried about his brother they did not bring his walking stick for they thought he would not need it as this was England home but...

He remembered that day his brother wondered home one night.

Flash back...

_(Sorry had to get at least one in there might only be two or three for helping the story to make scene. Hope that OK.)_

_Lovino was sitting at the table eating his food waiting for his brother to return from Germany's home he was very worried and for a good reason he wanted to go with Feliciano to make sure his brother was not hurt by that Potato head was not going to get hurt. _

_It was 10:30pm buy the time his brother wondered into the house socked throw from being out in the rain at first Lovino thought that everything was fine his brother looked OK a little sad maybe but that the problem of telling your ally that you are surrendering to the Allies that you can no longer fight. _

_At first he thought nothing of it but after watching his brother try to walk around the house he came to the conclusion that something was up and it was not good. _

_Walking over to Feliciano he then saw it the blood that dripped down his arms and legs, the cuts that had formed on his brothers face and neck then looking down he saw that his brother had not been wearing any shoes. _

"_what the hell happened?" Feliciano's face turned to him the eyes that looked so down and dim looking there was nothing... it was sadness "Don't hate Germany fratello" _

"_what the hell happen and no cutting corners?" Lovino demanded his brother while guiding him to the bathroom. _

_His brother told him how he first endured up in front of Ludwig's door how he tried to tell the much taller German that he could no longer fight along side the man. _

_He had tried to explain that he had developed Fatigue Weakness in his legs that he would over all do more damage then good in the end but the German would have nothing of it. _

_The man thought he had become a traitor and had punched him till the Italian had fallen to the grown Lovino saw all the bruising on his brothers legs the foot marks that battered his body. _

_After helping his brother clean his body his anger grow as he saw the blood going down his thighs. The slightly anger he had before grow "YOU ARE ASKING ME TO NOT BE ANGRY AT THAT POTATO BASTARD BUT HE DOES THIS TO YOU HOW CAN I NOT BE ANGRY?"_

_Feliciano looked at him his face "No GERMANY DID NOT DO THIS" Lovino head short up to him "then who the hell did this?" Feliciano head lowered looking at his arms and legs "it true he beaten me up till the point I could not get back up but that was all" _

_Lovino held his breath that he did not know he was holding "I was making my way back to our borders when a group of Germans and a few Japanese where there" _

_Felicano stopped talking there was a slight shiver going though out his body he then started to talk again. _

"_The new got out rather fast faster then what I wanted it to... I wanted to get back across out boarders before it did. However that was not to be... as I started to get nearer I had to go through a camp of German, Japanese and other alleys that where on our side... but I could not... they could tell I was Italian and the news got to them. _

_They ganged up on me I could not do anything I... they did what they wanted fratello... my first time was taken by men rapping me" _

_The last part had come out in sobs and shivers sniffles and all Lovino could do was hug his brother till there was not a single tear left. _

"_I thought I could tell him Lovino... Germany always told me to tell him everything that on my mind... but now... I can not even do that." _

_Lovino did not know how he could help his brother he was about to ask his brother if he wanted him to go get them bastards for what they did to his younger brother but then there was a shuffle and Lovino looked down to a pair of brown doe eyes. "Don't tell Ger... Ludwig or Jap...Kiku about what happened?" _

"_why the hell not?" "I just... did not want them to think I could not as a country defend my self against humans." "you was ganged up by well I don't know how many but... you was ganged up" Feliciano chuckled._

"_Yeah if it was Ger... Ludwig he would have punched each one of them and Jap... Kiku he would use a stick to cut them all if needed." then he stopped laughing "just please don't tell them" _

_Lovino eyes trailed down to Feliciano's hips on one side there was the Nazi __symbolism engraved into the pale skin that would most likely scar. Then on the other side was the Japanese writing for the word Whore. (there really is one if you look on google images)_

_Sighing to himself Lovino just nodded to his brother "alright I will not say a word but expect me to forgive this time of of war or after it will take me a while to want to talk to either of them understand?" _

_Feliciano nodded his head to Lovino. They both what the next step was to take so after the war Italy declared it Natural even when their boss did not want them to. _

_So along with Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Sweden and a few other Natural counties they will no longer fight in any wars to come. _

_They where still part of the G8 and goes to many meetings that needed them to attend. _

_It also took a while for them to explain that North Italy had Fatigue Weakness and it was down to that which he can not walk for more then half an hour on his OWN with out the aid of a walking stick, that would put not only him but other nations in danger if they where to keep on fighting. _

_End of flash back. _

Lovino was brought out of his thoughts when he felt something on his shoulders looking back he saw that England had gone leaving him and his brother in the kitchen. "England's gone to get something he did try to tell you but maybe you was thinking very hard"

Feliciano spoke in the normal soft voice he developed over time "sorry I was thinking" his brother simply nodded.

"We thoughts so Anyway England's gone to find something for me to use while I am here" "I see alright then how are you?"

"Good but it feels slightly soars" "of course it would you been walking to much"

Not to long after England came back with something in his hand "it not much but this is all I could find that might work"

The brothers looked at the thing in his hand it was one of them things that you use when you go hiking alright it was not suitable but at lest it would support Feliciano around the place at lest till they get home.

"thank you England" North Italy took the Hiking stick from the taller man's hands getting of the table he made his way over to the kettle "want tea?"

The Italian asked the Englishman who simply did the only thing he could do which was nod.

But then he remembered "No Italy you sit down at the table I will make the teas and what does Lovino want?"

He asked turning back to the slightly smaller nation while England stood at 5ft8 Lovino was 5ft5 and Feliciano was 5ft2 he was one of the smallest nations now standing slightly shorter of Liechtenstein 5ft4 Lovino knew that while they where still a joint nation and half of each other neither could live with the other half.

Turning back to the taller nation "Tea fine"

England smiled at them making the teas was no problem at all he had been doing the teas he would do anything for his little Italians sighing he hated the thought of either one of them being in pain looking down at the two cute boys in his kitchen England found himself thinking he was blessed.

He cared for them even before the dust feel onto them and he also knew that many other nations did as well.

One thing was for sure if any of them hurt these two little brown haired angels then they would be hearing from him within seconds.

The two left later after that and England found himself rushing to the toilet he took his penis out from his trousers and started to rub his hands up and down it imaging the two brothers under him was enough for him to come with just an image.

England looked down at himself he could not believe that he is putting two innocent boys into a non innocent world by just thinking of them like he just did.

Cleaning himself up a little England went back into the kitchen and finished his cup of tea. He had to get some of the nations together.

**With Feliciano and Lovino a few days later. **

Not many people knew about what they did on the side lines of being counties they had hardly any money now that they where Natural counties they are becoming more and more poor they had to sell their large home to keep the Mafia away for a while.

Now they sing... all day everyday when they don't have any other jobs of meetings to go to.

This place paid rather well and thanks to that the brothers was able to keep afloat by sinning anything up to 25 songs a day, Each song is worth £30 it was enough to keep the Mafia away form them. They had managed to keep this a secrete ever since the end of the second world war after the outside nations stopped giving money to aid their country.

Lovino hates this life... he wanted to be in Spain's arms and just feel safe (not that he would ever Admit that)

He wanted his brother to be happy and never work again Feliciano should be in bed by now and by not being in bed he getting weaker in body strength then he was before.

He sighed as he looked over his brother who was now sitting on the chair with a mix in his hands.

They had started to sing now.

_**{Feliciano}** Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love him when you let him go._

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing' home  
Only know you love him when you let him go.

_And you let him go._

Staring at the bottom of your glass  
Hoping one day you'll make a dream last  
But dreams come slow and they go so fast.

You see him when you close your eyes  
Maybe one day you'll understand why  
Everything you touch surely dies

**{Both}** But you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love him when you let him go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing' home  
Only know you love him when you let him go

**{Lovino}** Staring at the ceiling in the dark  
Same old empty feeling in your heart  
'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast

Well you see him when you fall asleep  
But never to touch and never to keep  
'Cause you loved him too much and you dived too deep.

Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love him when you let him go

_And you let him go._

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing' home  
Only know you love him when you let him go_

And you let him go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)  
And you let him go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)  
Will you let him go?

**{Both}**

_Cause you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love him when you let him go_

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing' home  
Only know you love him when you let him go

'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love him when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missing' home  
Only know you love her when you let him go

And you let him go.

They finished the song Lovino placed the garter down he walked over to the piano, Lovino had started to sing while Felicano played softly on his flute . They did not see that nations had entered the building after a secret meetings.

(England, America, Germany, Spain, Japan, Canada, France, Russia, China, Lithuania, Finland, Sweden, Noway, Iceland, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Hungary, Prussia, Austria and Greece)

{Don't ask how the brothers could not see these countries come in the club unoticed maybe though a side door} :)

_**{Lovino} **_

_Look at me you may think you see  
who I really am, but you'll never know me,  
Every day, it's as if I play a part._

_Now I see if I wear a mask I can fool the world, _

_but I can not fool my heart._

_Who is that person I see staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show who I am inside? _

_I am now in a world where I have to  
hide my heart and what I believe in  
But somehow I will show the world  
What's inside my heart and be loved for who I am.  
_

_Who is that person I see? staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection someone I don't know?_

_Must I pretend that I'm someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside? there's a heart that must be free to fly  
That burns with a need to know the reason why..._

_Why must we all conceal what we think how we feel  
Must there be a secret me I'm forced to hide?_

_I won't pretend that I'm someone else  
For all time when will my reflection show  
Who I am inside? when will my reflection show  
Who I am inside? _

Every one clapped their hands Spain and many of the other counties looked on in shock as the normally loud swearing country sang a song that so honest it was just... shocking.

They watched as Feliciano placed his flute down and picked up his mix.

_**{Felicano} **_

_Blazing on by there's nothing more that I could do,  
I'm sorry that I'll never be with you again  
Even though my heavy heart is parched with pain  
I know somehow your sorrow's something I won't see..._

It's my life I'm moving on and never going back there  
The future's turned away and leave me on the lonely rail.

God knows that I will follow you if that is what you wanted  
Take me into all your darkest shadows.  
And you'll see that I'm even stronger than you could know  
God knows that I am standing here and you could disappear  
Slipping right over the edge of the future  
If I had my way we'd be together forever  
Eternally god bless.

The way you're standing there  
I feel as though we're almost one again  
And yet we're miles apart in time  
Beneath the pale blue moon  
I see your eyes are glistening  
With so much love! It's tearing you apart to be here!

You know it! God knows that  
I will follow you if that is what you wanted  
Take me into all your darkest shadows  
And you'll see that I'm even stronger than you could know  
God knows that  
I am standing here and you could disappear  
Slipping right over the edge of the future  
If I had my way we'd be together forever  
Eternally god bless.

Feliciano stopped sinning once again he had many of the nations in shock Lovino went to stand besides him with a second gaiter they both spoke "this is our last song of the night hope you enjoy this is called what does kill you makes you stronger."

**{Feliciano}**

You know the bed feels warmer sleeping here alone  
You know I dream in colour and do the things I want.

You think you got the best of me  
Think you've had the last laugh  
Bet you think that everything good is gone?

Think you left me broken down  
Think that I'd come running back  
Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I what doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

**{Lovino}**You heard that I was starting over with someone new  
They told you I was moving on over you.

You didn't think that I'd come back  
I'd come back swinging you try to break me, but you see

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I what doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

Thanks to you I got a new thing started

**{Feliciano}** Thanks to you I'm not the broken-hearted  
Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me

**{Lovino} **You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning  
In the end...

**{Both}** What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone  
What doesn't kill you makes a fighter  
Footsteps even lighter  
Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

_[2x]_  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger  
Just me, myself and I  
What doesn't kill you makes you stronger  
Stand a little taller  
Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

(When I'm alone)

Lovino helped his little brother off the chair and down the stage it was there when they saw the Nations sitting at the far end with shocked expretions on their faces.

Feliciano hid behind Lovino holding onto him with dear life.

Germany walked up to them with Spain, England, America, Russia, Japan, China, Canada, Norway and Switzerland while the others held them self back behind the others.

"you do this often?" was the first thing that came out of Germany's mouth "Lovi you sounded wonderful" Spain shouted as he jumped hugging the shorter nation.

"stay a way you tomato bastard"

The Brothers tried to get away from the other nations however Russia, America and China stood in front of them while Spain, Germany, Japan stood behind them England, Canada, Norway and Switzerland stood on either side of them.

"you are coming with us we have a lot of things to talk about loves" England said he hated harming them and tying them up is part of hurting.

"Bastards you wait till I get my hands on you" Lovino shouted at them.

Germany bent down to pick both of them up only to notice Feliciano flinched as he did so.

With the other nations following closely behind them no one saw as many people left the club and into the cars which drove of into the night.

{-}

Ok I am ending that chapter there I want to know from you what kind of songs I should make the brothers sing whether solo or duet.

**The songs that was used are you let her go... (changed it to him) Can not remember the singer.**

**also reflection from Christina Aguilera**

**God knows from an anime... **

**Lastly what doesn't kill you makes you stronger by Kelly clarkon  
**

Thanks for reading and please review.

Also you can pick the finally pairing who goes with which Brother out of... (England, America, Germany, Spain, Japan, Canada, France, Russia, China, Lithuania, Finland, Sweden, Noway, Iceland, Switzerland, Prussia, Austria and Greece)

Please put Feliciano or Lovino then the pairing you want with them... I will expect threesome if more then one couple gets picked.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi this is a Hetalia fanfiction hope you all enjoy.

**Warning there is mention of rape but none seen unless I change my mind then I will put a warning at the front and let you know when I have finished that slot. It will most likely be something like ****(Rape scene)**** and when it sends it will be like**

**(Rape Scene ends)**

**There is some history changed but that about Italy rather then anything else.**

**THERE IS ALSO SLIGHTLY BIG SWEARING LANGUAGE GOING ON FROM TIME TO TIME.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY SONGS THAT APPEAR IN THIS FANFICTION THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

**OH AND ALSO THIS IS NOT SUITABLE FOR 15- AS THERE IS LEMON (SEX SCENES IN LATER CHAPTERS).**

**{-}**

So here they were Lovino and Feliciano tied to a chair in the meeting hall with every nation staring at them... well the females had been told to leave...Spain had started to talk "so... care to explain what you was doing sinning for a club fall of Aroused men?"

there was a hint of jealousy in his voice Lovino could tell "look we as a country need money that was the only way to earn it without going into Prostitution you know selling our bodies and I think we all know which one was the better chose"

England walked forward as well this time he knelt down rather then stand like Spain "why did you not say anything we would have lent you the money... or even given you the money if it came to that"

Feliciano looked down he could not... he could not ask... last time he asked he... was hurt.

Lovino spoke again "we are a country no matter how bad things get... we wanted to earn the money rather then get given it... as I said it was sinning or prostitution"

Everyone shuddered at that the thought of their angel pleasuring other men was enough to not even think about.

Germany and Japan held their breath the breath they did not know they were holding to know that their friend has been suffering for so long... right under their noses was too hard for them to understand.

Germany was the first to is it Italy's Shirt rise around his soft almost sickly thin belly the Nazi emblem why was this on his Italy? Why was his old German.

(do not know if it still is sorry about that) on his dear.. dear Italy? Japan also looked to where Germany and he could faintly make out the Japanese word he hated so much that he would avoided using as long as he lived.

Lovino sighed once more he too had marks covering his body from when he was with Spain… it was almost as if the man had a 360 complete turn in personality that plus being drunk Lovino was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Still for whatever reason he cannot blame Spain his country was falling for a short time in that time period it would be hard on anyone it was just such a shock that it happened to a strong country like Spain.

"now if you let us we have work to do" Lovino tried to fight against the bonds so did his brother but nothing worked "but you said you were finished there for the night?"

North Italy looked up at Spain "yes here we are finished but not for the night" he felt more brave then he felt. "You mean you are still working Love?" he nodded to England "we have two other pubs to work for the night…"

Lovino could tell there was even more shocked looks.

"you can come if you really want to but please don't try to stop us this is our country's money we are talking about."

All the countries nodded and followed the two Italians as they headed further and further into what they could tell was the ruff part of the town gangs hanging around each corner you turned there was broken glass bottles scattered across the floor.

America looked over to England who also nodded "how much further in must we go?"

Feliciano looked behind them "not much another two minutes don't worry the place looks bad but not all the people are"

As the countries turned one more corner they saw a building that looked like it was about to fall down. As they watched the brothers walk in for whatever reason the place just did not seem right not for these two innocent souls.

Lovino turned to them while sighing "go sit where ever you want we will be up sinning an in few moments"

Everyone sat down near the front England, America, Germany, Japan, Spain, Russia and China was on one table. While Swaziland, Canada, Liechtenstein, Hungary, Prussia, Austria and Greece while Lithuania, Finland, Sweden, Norway, Iceland sat on the third one by the front stage they watched as Feliciano was helped onto the tall stall while Lovino sat by the piano, North Italy again to talk while playing on his grater.

"this next song is called **Contract Angels" **

_**{Lovino} **_

_**She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holding back  
Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with the linen and lace, oh.**_

_**The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
it's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
bearing the burden of a secret storm  
sometimes she wishes she was never born.**_

_**{Both} **_

_**Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
in a world that she can't rise above  
but her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
where she's loved concrete angel.**_

_**{Feliciano} **_

_**Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
the neighbours hear but they turn out the light  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it will be too late.**_

_**Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved concrete angel**_

_**{Feliciano} **_

_**A statue stands in a shaded place… an angel girl with an upturned face.  
**_

_**{Lovino}**_

_**A name is written on a polished rock a broken heart that the world forgot**_

_**{Both}**_

_**Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place  
Where she's loved concrete angel.**_

Everyone watched in shock the song was so sad Russia looked over to China then to Lithuania he knew that he hart both his beloved family but how much did he do?

"ok everyone this next song is called I hope you dance this one will be sang by my brother Lovino" Feliciano said playing one a violin, Lovino sang while he now played on his guitar.

_**"I Hope You Dance"**_

_**{Lovino}**_

_**I hope you never lose your sense of wonder,  
You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger,  
May you never take one single breath for granted,  
GOD forbid love ever leave you empty handed.**_

_**I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,  
Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,  
Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.**_

_**I hope you dance...I hope you dance.**_

_**I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance,**_  
_**Never settle for the path of least resistance**_  
_**Living' might mean taking' chances but they're worth taking',**_  
_**Loving' might be a mistake but it's worth making.**_

_**Don't let some hell bent heart leave you bitter,  
When you come close to selling' out reconsider,  
Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance,  
And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.**_

_**I hope you dance...I hope you dance, I hope you dance...I hope you dance.**_  
_**{ Lovino} I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean,**_  
_**Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens,**_  
_**Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance,**_  
_**And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance.**_

_**Dance...I hope you dance.**_  
_**I hope you dance...I hope you dance. I hope you dance...I hope you dance..**_

Lovino stopped sinning he smiled when he saw the even more shocked expression on the nations faces he cleared his throat and spoke "right this next song will be song by my brother Feliciano it is called. **Flowers bloom. **

_**see the river in the daylight  
Glistening as it flows its way  
I see the people travelling  
Through the night and through the day  
I see their paths colliding  
Water drops and golden rays flowers bloom, oh, flowers bloom  
On this blessed day**_

_**Let the tears fall down let the laughter through**_  
_**One day, oh, one day the flowers will reach full bloom**_

_**I see your tears in the daylight**_  
_**Glistening as they fall from you**_  
_**I see your love escaping flowing free and flowing true**_  
_**I want to make these rivers**_  
_**Into something shining new**_  
_**Let me make these flowers bloom**_  
_**Let me make them bloom for you**_

_**Let the tears fall down let the laughter through**_

_**One day, oh, one day the flowers will reach full bloom**_

_**I want to take you to the river**_  
_**Down to where the flowers grow**_  
_**I want to show you the beauty from our seedlings sown**_  
_**They shine in red and blue butter-colored yellow glows**_  
_**Flowers bloomed, oh, flowers bloomed**_  
_**See how our love has grown**_

_**Let the tears fall down let the laughter through**_  
_**One day, oh, one day**_  
_**The flowers will reach full bloom**_

He stopped sinning then sighed he wished he could find someone who would love him…. For him…. He had hoped that would be in Germany but that… was never going to happen now he would just look for someone else.

Both Feliciano and Lovino moved to the Piano and began to play.

"Ok this song is called. I believe. This will be song by both of us please enjoy"

_**{Feliciano}**_

_**Inside this fragile heart of mine  
Lives uncertainty, a never-ending fear  
and right before my eyes  
the crossroads of my life the path for me is clear.**_

_**These doubts, lingering in my head**_  
_**I must free, to let me move ahead**_  
_**I believe myself the more I believe I know,**_  
_**that believing is the start of everything to come.**_

_**Whoa, I believe myself  
The burning light I see it just can't be wrong  
I'm gonna keep going on I believe.  
**_

_**{Lovino}**_

_**In this world full of lies  
****I see you trying to smile a smile to survive**_

_**I understand your wary face**_  
_**Your distrusting embrace that I recognize**_

_**Black as night- the colour I used to be**_  
_**No one could ever stain me I believe myself.**_

_**The more I believe I know  
That believing is the start of everything to come  
Whoa, I believe myself the burning light I see  
It just can't be wrong I'm gonna keep going on  
I believe.**_

{Feliciano}

_**And spreading right before me the biggest sky I've seen. **_

_**{Lovino}**_

_**The colours engulf met this is my dream  
**_

_**{Both}**_

_**I believe myself  
The more I believe I know  
That believing is the start of everything to come  
Woah, I believe myself  
The burning light I see  
It just can't be wrong  
I'm gonna keep going on  
I believe myself**_

I believe.

Lovino spoke he was often wondering and wondering how any of this happened but he smiled once more "this song is our last one so I hope you enjoy this is called in the arms of an angel"

_**{Feliciano}**_

_**Spend all your time waiting for that second chance **_  
_** For the break that will make it ok**_  
_** There's always some reason to feel not good enough **_  
_** And it's hard at the end of the day **_  
_** I need some distraction oh beautiful release **_  
_** Memories seep from my veins **_  
_** Let me be empty and weightless and maybe **_  
_** I'll find some peace tonight.**_

_** {Both} **_

_**In the arms of the Angels fly away from here **_  
_** From this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear **_  
_** You were pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie **_  
_** You're in the arms of the Angels; may you find some comfort here **_

_** {Lovino}**_

_**So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn **_  
_** There's vultures and thieves at your back **_  
_** And the storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies **_  
_** That you make up for all that you lack **_  
_** It don't make no difference, escaping one last time **_  
_** It's easier to believe **_  
_** In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness **_  
_** That brings me to my knees.**_

_** {Both}**_

_**In the arms of the Angels fly away from here **_  
_** From this small, cold hotel room, and the emptiness that you fear **_  
_** You were pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie **_  
_** In the arms of the Angels; may you find some comfort here **_

_** You're in the arms of the Angels; may you find some comfort here**_

They finished their song and went off the stage Spain was the first to talk "wow that was very good" Canada walked up to them "yes you said you had one more place to sing for tonight?"

Feliciano nodded "yes it just a little further down the way please if you want to come then follow us"

They walked out of the run down building China could tell by the look of Russia that something was on his mind "what wrong Aru?" Russia looked down at him.

"Nothing it just... your like a mother I never had... I wish so much to protect you... Lithuania is like a younger brother I always wanted yet I know that no matter how much I wish to forget I know that I have hurt both of you."

China smiled "Do not worry Russia... all is forgiven on my part you was young and did not know the world outside of Russia... you was controlled most of the time and had no scene of your actions and I believe that many countries know this now"

Russia smiled at his almost like mother the Chinese man raised him for the better part of his life and he was the only one who even tried to care for him since they where mostly together it was not all that hard.

However Russia also knew that China would have done anything for him... that is why he must do what ever he could for China yet... he also has a special place in his heart for North Italy now... the boy was so happy... and small as well as defenseless now that he and his brother made them self's neutral and to honest he respects the reasoning behind it.

If Feliciano would go out into battle now he would not last more then 10 minuets at the most and with his brother contently worrying about him would be distracted he too would most be blown away in seconds.

All nations watched as Lovino walked with Feliciano keeping his brother balanced as much as he could.

Yes he would protect China... Belarus, Ukraine Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia and now Feliciano he could make sure to do all he can to protect his family even if it kills him.

{-}

Ok I am ending that chapter there I want to know from you what kind of songs I should make the brothers sing whether solo or duet.

Thanks for reading and please review.

Also you can pick the finally pairing who goes with which Brother out of... (England, America, Germany, Spain, Japan, Canada, France, Russia, China, Lithuania, Finland, Sweden, Noway, Iceland, Switzerland, Prussia, Austria and Greece)

Please put Feliciano or Lovino then the pairing you want with them... I will expect threesome if more then one couple gets picked.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi this is a Hetalia fanfiction hope you all enjoy.

**Warning there is mention of rape but none seen unless I change my mind then I will put a warning at the front and let you know when I have finished that slot. It will most likely be something like ****(Rape scene)**** and when it sends it will be like**

**(Rape Scene ends)**

**There is some history changed but that about Italy rather then anything else.**

**THERE IS ALSO SLIGHTLY BIG SWEARING LANGUAGE GOING ON FROM TIME TO TIME.**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY SONGS THAT APPEAR IN THIS FANFICTION THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS.**

**OH AND ALSO THIS IS NOT SUITABLE FOR 15- MIGHT BE CHANGED TO 16+ OR 17+ AS THERE IS LEMON (SEX SCENES IN LATER CHAPTERS).**

{-}

Authors note to take note off lol.

Ok someone asked me a couple of days ago is what is fatigue weakness well I was going to explain it in the next chapter or the one after that but I will explain it.

**It a lack of physical or muscle strength and the feeling that extra effort is required to move your arms, legs, or other muscles**. **You may feel weak and tired, or your muscles may be sore. Fatigue weakness sometimes only last for a couple of weeks or a couple of months but there are cases where people have been diagnosed with Fatigue that will have it for the rest of their lives. **

**Hope this clears a few things. **

**Also I will be doing a chapter for each county to have a chance for North Italy and south so it all far game. **

{-}

The Italian brothers showed the other nations further and further into the (ruff) side of Italy till they got to the last building Lovino and Feliciano looked at the nations "now do not I repeat do not look anyone in the eyes and do not stop at a corner or go into a shadowed place this is a strip club…."

This shocked everyone "our boss is very….. touchy with new comer's that look like they should be long on the (other side) of town if he starts touching any of you boys just move away do not get into a fight alright?"

Feliciano smiled "he not interested in girls but Swaziland I would keep Liechtenstein close as there are others who do but don't worry"

Turning North Italy tried to climb up the meager 5 steps but slipped on the last one Lovino tried to get to him however he was not fast enough Japan however was it was almost as if he sensed the slip was going to happen.

The Italian looked up at him "Gracie Japan" and Japan was rewarded by a warm smile directed at him Japan also did not miss the jealous and envious looks that was sent his way which was coming from the rest of the nations.

Tucking his arm around Italy he helped the light brown haired north nation up the stairs this was another thing he knew about North Italy the man before him was now slightly shorter than even he… was it because he became a Neutral nations that he was no longer as tall as he was before not that the pasta loving North nation was tall in the first place but this was just odd.

Japan saw both Italy's enter the building almost to slowly for his liking as if they where frightened of going inside.

"WHAT TIME DO YOU CALL THIS YOU LITTLE BITCHES!" this brought almost every nation running in just in time to see a large almost old man slap both Italy's "YOU WAS MEANT TO ARRIVE HERE ALMOST HALF A HOUR AGO"

Japan could see his Italy cowering slightly behind his brother who had locked Him behind himself Spain was so angry "how see here sir" "Antonio don't" Lovino snapped "Forgive us sir but our last work place wanted one more song sang and it took a little while getting here"

"YOU BETTER SING EVEN BETTER THEN LAST NIGHT OR IT YOUR BROTHER WHO WILL SUFFER YOU LITTLE SLUT."

Lovino sighed while waiting for the man to leave till he turned to his brother checking him to see if his little brother was hurt. "Sorry I am sorry I have to remember to take my own advice I think" he said to his little brother who pushed into the pat.

Once again Lovino turned back to the other nations and pointed to the table and seats there was two stages but Lovino climbed up onto the smallest one Japan and Spain helped North Italy up who once again smiled sweetly at them.

Taking a seat that although was wobbly he sat on it all the same. "Ok everyone the first song is called 'the climb.' Lovino moved in his seat there was no instruments only the Garter which he and Feliciano had with them.

_**{Lovino} **_

_**I can almost see it that dream I am dreaming, **_

_**but there's a voice inside my head saying "You'll never reach it"  
Every step I'm taking every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction my faith is shaking.**_

_**But I gotta keep trying gotta keep my head held high**_

_**There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna, wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle sometimes I'm gonna have to lose,  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side…. It's the climb.**_

_**{Feliciano}**_

_**The struggles I'm facing the chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down but no, I'm not breaking**_

_**I may not know it but these are the moments that**_  
_**I'm gonna remember most, yeah just gotta keep going**_  
_**And I, I got to be strong just keep pushing on.**_

_**'Cause there's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle sometimes I'm gonna have to lose**_

_**Ain't about how fast I get there**_  
_**Ain't about what's waiting on the other side…..It's the climb, yeah!**_

{Both}

_**There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle somebody's gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there **_

_**ain't about what's waiting on the other side…. It's the climb, yeah!**_

_**Keep on moving, keep climbing**_  
_**Keep the faith, baby…..It's all about, it's all about the climb**_  
_**Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa.**_

Lovino and Feliciano stopped sinning Lovino smiled "this next song will be song by me it is called Because of you" Spain looked up to him them bright green eyes almost like Emeralds that shone he knew about that night how could he not… how could he forget the night he rapped and hurt his little friend.

_**{Lovino}**_

_**I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far**_

_**Because of you**_  
_**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**_  
_**Because of you**_  
_**I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**_  
_**Because of you**_  
_**I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me**_  
_**Because of you I am afraid.**_

_**I lose my way**_  
_**And it's not too long before you point it out**_  
_**I cannot cry**_  
_**Because I know that's weakness in your eyes**_  
_**I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh everyday of my life**_  
_**My heart can't possibly break**_  
_**When it wasn't even whole to start with**_

_**Because of you**_

_**I never stray too far from the sidewalk **_

_**Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you I am afraid  
I watched you die I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young you should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night for the same damn thing**_

_**Because of you**_  
_**I never stray too far from the sidewalk**_  
_**Because of you**_  
_**I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**_  
_**Because of you**_  
_**I try my hardest just to forget everything**_  
_**Because of you**_  
_**I don't know how to let anyone else in**_  
_**Because of you I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty**_  
_**Because of you I am afraid**_

_**Because of you**_  
_**Because of you.**_

He finished his song looking over to his brother who also picked up "this song is called what hurts the most I hope you all enjoy this song."

_**{Feliciano}**_

_**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm OK  
But that's not what gets me**_

_**What hurts the most was being so close**_  
_**And having so much to say and watching you walk away**_  
_**And never knowing what could have been**_  
_**And not seeing that love in you is what I was tryin' to do**_

_**It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go**_  
_**But I'm doin' It**_  
_**It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone**_  
_**Still Harder getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret**_  
_**But I know if I could do it over**_  
_**I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart**_  
_**That I left unspoken**_

_**What hurts the most is being so close**_  
_**And having so much to say (much to say)**_  
_**And watching you walk away**_  
_**And never knowing what could have been**_  
_**And not seeing that love in you**_  
_**Is what I was trying to do, oh.**_

_**What hurts the most was being so close**_  
_**And having so much to say (to say)**_  
_**And watching you walk away**_  
_**And never knowing what could have been**_  
_**And not seeing that love in you is what I was trying to do**_  
_**Not seeing that love in you that's what I was trying to do.**_

Sighing Feliciano stopped sinning the boss walked up to them grabbing Feliciano wrist "you and your brother will be singing 5 more songs that an order" Lovino looked at him "but sir we only sing three songs here?"

"you have to make up for what you lost and my clients wanted to hear your pretty voices you two are big money" with that he left leaving a bruised wrist Feliciano and a angry Lovino however as their boss said an order is an order.

"Alright this next song is called Unwritten please enjoy"

_**{Lovino} **_

_**I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined  
I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned**_

_**Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find  
Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it release your inhibitions.**_

_**{Both}  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in no one else, no one else **_

_**can speak the words on your lips.  
Drench yourself in words unspoken live your life with arms wide open,  
Today is where your book begins… the rest is still unwritten**_

{Lovino}

_**Oh, oh, oh  
**_

_**{Feliciano}**_

_**I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines  
We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way.**_

_**Staring at the blank page before you**_  
_**Open up the dirty window**_  
_**Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find**_

_**{Both}**_

_**Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions  
Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in no one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken, live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins.**_

_**Feel the rain on your skin**_  
_**No one else can feel it for you only you can let it in**_  
_**No one else, no one else**_  
_**Can speak the words on your lips**_  
_**Drench yourself in words unspoken**_  
_**Live your life with arms wide open**_  
_**Today is where your book begins….. the rest is still unwritten**_

_**{Lovino}**_

_**Staring at the blank page before you  
Open up the dirty window  
Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find**_

_**{Feliciano}**_

_**Reaching for something in the distance  
So close you can almost taste it  
Release your inhibitions…..**_

_**{Both}**_

_**Feel the rain on your skin  
No one else can feel it for you  
Only you can let it in  
No one else, no one else  
Can speak the words on your lips  
Drench yourself in words unspoken  
Live your life with arms wide open  
Today is where your book begins**_

_**Feel the rain on your skin**_  
_**No one else can feel it for you**_  
_**Only you can let it in**_  
_**No one else, no one else**_  
_**Can speak the words on your lips**_  
_**Drench yourself in words unspoken**_  
_**Live your life with arms wide open**_  
_**Today is where your book begins**_  
_**{Feliciano}**_

_**The rest is still unwritten  
{Lovino}**_

_**The rest is still unwritten  
{Both}**_

_**The rest is still unwritten**_

_**Oh, yeah, yeah**_

Stopping once more to finish their songs…"this is called Hero"

*Superchick*

_**{Feliciano}**_

_**No one sits with him, he doesn't fit in  
But we feel like we do when we make fun of him  
Cause you want to belong, do you go along?  
Cause his pain is the price paid for you to belong.  
**_

_**It's not like you hate him or want him to die  
But maybe he goes home and thinks suicide  
Or he comes back to school with a gun at his side  
And a kindness from you might have saved his life**_

_**Heroes are made when you make a choice  
**_

_**You could be a hero - heroes do what's right  
You could be a hero - you might save a life  
You could be a hero- you could join the fight  
For what's right, for what's right, for what's right**_

_**{Lovino}**_

_**No one talks to her, she feels so alone  
She's in too much pain to survive on her own  
The hurt she can't handle overflows to a knife  
She writes on her arm and wants to give up her life  
Each day she goes on is a day that she's brave  
Fighting the lie that giving up is the way  
Each moment of courage her on life she saves  
When she throws the pills out a hero is made  
Heroes are made when you make a choice.**_

_**You could be a hero - heroes do what's right  
You could be a hero - you might save a life  
You could be a hero- you could join the fight  
For what's right, for what's right, for what's right**_

_**{Feliciano}**_

_**No one talks to him about how he lives  
He thinks that the choices he makes are just his  
Doesn't know he's the leader with the way he behaves  
And others will follow the choices he's made  
**_

_**{Lovino}**_

_**He lives on the edge, he's old enough to decide  
His brother who wants to be him is just nine  
He can do what he wants because it's his right  
The choices he makes change a nine-year-old's life.**_

_**{Both}**_

_**You could be a hero  
Heroes do what's right  
You could be a hero  
You might save a life  
You could be a hero, you could join the fight **_

_**For what's right, for what's right .**_

One more song from both of them no matter what their boss said he could feel his brother getting tiered and weaker he needed to sleep so did Lovino but his brother… if he kept on fighting against the pain then he would….

"this is my last song for the night it is called From a Distance Nancy Griffith " Feliciano spoke the nations could tell that he was almost falling which made them worried.

**{Feliciano}**

**From a distance the world looks blue and green  
And the snow-capped mountains white  
From a distance the ocean meets the stream  
And the eagle takes to flight.**

**From a distance there is harmony and it echoes through the land.**

**It's the voice of hope, **

**it's the voice of peace  
It's the voice of every man.**

**from a distance we all have enough**  
**And no one is in need…**

**There are no guns, no bombs, no diseases  
No hungry mouths to feed.**

**From a distance we are instruments  
marching in a common band.  
Playing songs of home,**

**playing songs of peace  
They're the songs of every man.**

**God is watching us, God is watching us  
God is watching us from a distance.**

**From a distance you look like my friend**  
**Even though we are at war**  
**From a distance I can't comprehend**  
**What all this war is for.**

**From a distance there is harmony**  
**And it echoes through the land**  
**It's the hope of hopes, it's the love of loves**  
**It's the heart of every man.**

**It's the hope of hopes, It's the love of loves  
It's the song of every man.**

Finishing his last song he turned to Lovino who smiled at him…. Everyone was in deep thought the nations I mean not all the other scum in that club.

Swaziland knew what hunger really was….

China knew what it was like trying to befriend his enemy's.

Germany and England knew what it was like trying to live after the war many died…

The others were thinking along these lines. "That all we have for you till another time" Lovino said.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN THAT WAS YOUR LAST SONG YOU TWO KEEP SINGING" Lovino and Feliciano turned to their boss who came out towards them with a angry expression on his face. "we cannot boss under good intentions we will not obey that order my brother is feeling the strain and I am beginning to if we was to sing more we would be on the grown most likely fainted"

Lovino stepped of the stage and turned to help his brother down Germany, Spain, Japan, Russia, England, America, China and Canada walked over to them. "You need the money only I can give you if you go and leave this building without singing four more songs I will make sure you never work in Italy again"

To anyone who did not know watched as the nations laughed "if it came to that sir I will let them work for me in Spain"

Spain said while walking up to Lovino placing a steady hand on the younger and smaller nation.

"Agreed the same goes for us Germany and Japan" Japan said while tapping Feliciano on his right. Italy looked up at the two these where his friends for better or worse that Feliciano knew all too well he has forgiven them years ago.

"You have nothing on these awesome two now let the awesome us leave before we will do something that you the UN-awesome will regret" Prussia said arm on Germany shoulders leaning against his younger brother.

The club owner said nothing but simply nodded letting the two go.

"However you're still not allowed to work in my pub for the remainder of your life"

Lovino said nothing but simply Nodded back to the club owner Feliciano stayed silent till they were outside and down the road.

England looked at them "you need a place to go to tonight?" North Italy looked at him "no thank you we are fine" Japan did not quite believe his pasta loving friend "and where is that?" he looked at him.

Lovino said nothing but he knew that if there was no place for them to stay the money issue in Italy has gotten so bad that they sold their home and all of Feliciano paintings. It broke his heart but he understood his cat Pookie was given to Hungary to look after she helped them out on occasions but they did not want to burden her with their problems.

Both brothers looked at each other "here and there hotels inns things like that…." Lovino finally said almost ashamed with himself as the older brother even if they were twins.

America spoke it was odd for him to sound so serious for once "you mean to tell me that you both of you who are countries have been living in Hotels and Inns for how long?" Feliciano looked at his brother once before answering "ever since we surrendered in the world war two."

Sighing he grabbed his brothers arm to support himself. China looked at him the small boy was very tired "why don't we go somewhere more fitting I think little Feliciano is tired he needs to sit down Aru"

It was at that point that Italy found himself being lifted up into a bridle style he looked over to find that Spain had taken his brother into his Spanish arms.

North Italy looked up to see that it was Germany who lifted him but didn't see the once again jealous looks on the other nations face.

"Come the nearest house is Switzerland you don't mind do you?" Germany said looking over at the smaller blonde who shocks his head.

After a long drive they arrived at the happy gun triggers home placing the brothers in a more comfortable chairs the nations gathered around the two brown haired. "now tell us everything from the top and do not miss anything out" England said while placing cups of tea in front of the two.

The brothers sighed this was going to be a long night.

{-}

So I will not be doing any more songs maybe the odd two or three here and there but that was really it.

As I said in on the first page after the 4th chapter I am going to have two to three chapters for each nation who wishes to be with either Italy well that the plain anyway.

can pick the finally pairing who goes with which Brother out of... (England, America, Germany, Spain, Japan, Canada, Russia, China, Lithuania, Finland, Sweden, Norway, Iceland, Switzerland, Prussia, and Greece)

Please put Feliciano or Lovino then the pairing you want with them... I will do threesome if that is wanted. Thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone this is the fourth chapter up now hope you will enjoy it. I must apologies if there are any misspellings or incorrect Grammar since I do have dyslexia (learning disability)

If anyone spots any miss wording or anything like that please let me know so I can try to fix it as soon as I am able.

{-}

South Italy looked over to his brother who was starting to drop of to sleep his head slightly bent and body arching forward Japan eased him down so his head was now lying on his lap.

Liechtenstein had gone to get a fluffy blanket and laid it over the small boy then passing one over to him Lovino was about to place it over his brother so Feliciano had some more warmth however a hand stopped him looking up to see America look alike.

However Lovino knew better he knew this was Canada the taller boy placed the blanket over the smaller brown haired boy which made him blush ever so slightly.

England sat down next to America and Germany, "so tell us word for word what has happened to you both since the last war." Germany said while coughing slightly to get Japan's attention from stroking North Italy's hair out of his eyes, the island nation to look sheepishly up and was now paying attention

"well there not much to tell to be honest Potato bastard just that Feliciano and myself have lost a lot of money since the war because we have lent a lot of money though out the world, we had to find some way of helping our nation stay up on its own"

Sighing South Italy held his tea in his hands the cup was warm and neither he nor his brother has had this pleasure unless we go to meetings to get such treats such as tea and a warm blanket.

"we managed you know on our own the funny thing about being immortal and very little can kill a nation we had lived in inns we made a cabin a while ago.

However it got destroyed in a storm Feliciano hurt his foot and his Fatigue weakness got the better of him he could not walk for a few days none at all"

Norway held onto Feliciano hand while Japan kept the boy's head in his lap China Russia and Spain moved to Lovino Spain hugged the smaller man while China smiled a sad smile Russia rubbed the boy's back.

It was a surprised to see how the cold nation warmed the one who was meant to be the warmer southern part nation it was calming almost to must to say for words.

Sighing Lovino felt a new type of warmth something that only his brother was able to help him with he almost felt like he could crumble down and portend that he had no choice in what he did next.

His brother stared in his sleep turning slightly this making Japan blush and Norway to grin from ear to ear when some of the boy's body moved onto him.

"there have been times when we have turned to turkey to help us…. That was when he stopped asking for help… I cannot say what he did to us… or said to us I'd rather not remember myself and I do not think Feliciano would either" taking a deep breath he did not know he was holding he looked up at Spain "you remember that time when Turkey wanted to rule over Italy?"

This made everyone shock many of them understood the Turkey's ideas and had many plains on what do with Italy (if) he got it but that never happened.

"well when we went to him a few years ago he said that he could help us out…. But we would have to sell parts of Italy of to him… he really wanted Malta which I found was rather odd since it is our smallest Island belonging to Italy….

Then he went through a list of other islands that he wanted from us he wanted us to sell not just Malta he wished for Sicily as well as Sardinia then also he wanted access to our navy but then that was when we realized it…."

England smiled placing a hand on his shoulders "he wanted easier access to western Europe"

Everyone looked at him but Lovino spoke "it would be easier for him to get though the sea then across lands.

He is attached to Greece as well as Bulgaria on one side and we all know what she like when she is pissed of almost as bad as happy trigger over there" he pointed to Swaziland who said nothing only blushed Lovino kept on talking.

"then Georgia and Armenia as well as Azerbaijan then into Russia yet Georgia would never let anyone into his lands no matter how small he might be.. then of course Turkey could cross the black sea into Ukraine and Romania.

However he would still have a lot of land to travel to get to the main countries like Germany, Poland, Belarus, Hungary and Austria before he got to France, Spain and then England.

Of course we knew he wanted to get from Germany into Denmark then Sweden Norway and Finland and attack from above"

Their confused expiration showed it all "Feliciano pointed it out first to me that Turkey could travel to Iceland…. Then into Greenland till he gets to Canada then into America and work downwards to Mexico…"

Yawning Lovino was felt as if he would drop off but he was still talking "it was strange for a while Turkey kept on visiting Italy for a while after that we never sold him the lands of course how could we… they were our arm and leg.. so to speak but he acted odd ever since then"

"Odd in what way" Spain asked he knew what a bastard that man could be if left alone. "you know giving me and my brother odd looks always offering us a place to stay for a 'small' price I suppose it not how he acted it was the way he said things the way he said them while touching us.."

This sent shivers up Spain's arm as well as many other nations.

America stood up "Alright since I am the hero you two will live with me and I will not allow that Turkey Bastard ever touch you again"

Lovino smiled up at the tall blonde haired nation in front of him "WAIT A DUN MOMENT WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU SHOULD HAVE THESE TWO ANGELS STAYING WITH YOU?"

Everyone turned to England who was now standing in front of America who laughed Russia stood up as well along with Norway.

"hang on…. If they have a strong nation such as Turkey they will be needing to stay with a strong nation…. Such…. As ….ME….. da?"

Russia said while folding his arms in front of him his pipe was balanced lopsided till it was no longer in his arm everyone watched it was kind of in slow motion really…

The pipe fell and the tape part hit Feliciano on the head sending the small brown haired nation into sitting up tugging onto his brother for dear life screaming murder… it took Lovino a few minutes to calm his brother down of course Feliciano also banged his leg in the process which meant his leg was in great pain.

America laughed "yeah a strong nation which just harmed the nation which we are meant to be protecting in the first place real smooth."

Russia looked both angry and worried as he knelt down at North Italy's foot "Sorry da it won't happen again" Feliciano just smiled "it was an accident ve? It fine" Russia looked neither happy nor convinced with that reply.

"Never again" "that good" trying to get up Feliciano used his brother as support till he was just under chest level with the tall nation. Finland walked up to them he looked down at the Italian nation and smiled.

"why don't we take turns in having the brothers staying at our homes?"

Spain nodded but then spoke "what if draw up a chart maybe it would be better if they are split Turkey would never serpent them in different corners of the world."

England also smiled "that would work alright so shall we do it each brother spends a month with one nation at a time and it continues going round like so right so who we shall have first"

Canada stood "should we not ask Lovino and Feliciano it is their life after all?" everyone turned to the brothers who just avoid once more "why don't we finish this in the morning?"

Germany asked while looking at North Italy he made a retch out but Lovino forced his hand away "my brother may have forgiven but I cannot"

That was all he got till the second brother feel into slumber of darkness.

Spain sighed knelling down to pick up the dark brown haired half while Germany hesitated to even pick the other one up however Sweden just glared at him and did what he was too worried to be doing.

Following the Spanish man he placed the boy down on a soft bed looking around he could not see anyone looking Sweden bent down and kissed Feliciano on the ever such soft cheek, backing off the bed he stopped till he got to the door he smiled and turned away for his own sleep.

**The next day.**

Lovino stared in his bed it was soft and warm… which startled Lovino since he and his brother has never not once slept in such comfortable beds in such a long time.

After a while however he stopped worrying remembering the night before looking over to his brother the small red mark on the side of his brothers head was shown where the Russian's pipe fell it might make a scaring above the eye which unsettled Lovino even more knowing his brother will suffer one more scar he was unable to help heal.

Getting out of bed he was shocked to see that he was in a clean white long shirt that reached his ankles was he changed while he spelt did people see his scars?

Moving over to his brother who also wore the same long shirt it nerved him thinking on who did see their bodies while naked and unawares.

There was a knock on the door pulling the blanket back over his brother Lovino stood by the end of the bed "come in" Liechtenstein came in with a tray of food and a cup of tea on for both of them she did not stop till she placed the tray on the table and turned to them.

"I know… yet I will not tell no one not even brother… people think of me as weak and far too innocent but no one knows that I am not so innocent to knows where scars come from.

I have a couple that big brother knows not after the Germans left my home in shatters I was sure I would disappear from this world my home… my heart do not worry Lovino it was myself who changed you both and as I said I will not say a word"

She smiled at him then backed out of the door "however I think you should say something it cannot be kept in a dark shallow pool for such a long time and it would never do any good in fighting the past" she was about to close the door till there was only her head left

"There is fresh clothing but it might be a bit big for you two but it better than nothing right? Hope to see you two down stairs soon but eat first"

Lovino had a new found respect for the girl she was right of course he has not forgotten that she was once a nation that was not always neutral.

Italy both him and his brother helped her on a few occasions in the past she was older then they where she was around when their grandfather Rome was alive.

True she was just a child barely reach the bed height they were not even been thought of..

She was already a Neutral by the time they were born… they were a apart of the small hand fall countries which had a human mother who gave birth to them however she died as soon as they came into the world.

It was odd that the small nation lived longer than either of them had it was not a surprise she was wise even if she did not look like it hand her a gun or a knife and Lovino was sure that if anyone hurt anyone she would not care about whether or not her Neutral country she would most likely return the favor to the person who hurt her friends or family.

She might even prove to be more scary then Belarus who stalked (sorry followed) her brother.

Changing into the long shirt on the side changing into it Lovino smiled at the mirror in the room the shirt was long and retched his knee caps then he placed the small thin trousers on underneath it.

He went to his brother "Feliciano come on it time to get up come on" after a little effort his brother woke his bright brown golden eyes looked up at him. "What wrong" "nothing fratelo there is some food for us"

His brother turned to the right to see the try which Liechtenstein left for them "oh there is even cheese" Lovino smiled at his brothers happy smile it was not often that he had gotten to see a rarity.

"Come on eat up the other nations are waiting for us" his brother did as he was told eating his shear of the food and with the help of Lovino he got changed.

He was unable to move his legs which scared him even more that he was useless to anyone.

Another set of knocks sounded at the bedroom door which made both him and Lovino turn in unity only to see Japan and Canada in the door way.

"We come to get you are you two ready?" Canada smiled at them then at the small tray on the side.

Japan moved over to North Italy picking the smaller boy up without much ease he moved back to the door smiling down at the boy "you two coming?" he asked Canada who picked up South Italy again without much ease.

"OH LET ME DOWN I CAN WALK ON MY OWN" Canada laughed but did not let him down "you might still be weak from working so much your voice is sounding rather odd though perhaps you might want to stop worrying about the small things let me carry you and please start putting on some fat…"

"You saying don't look good?" Lovino said while Japan laughed a little as well he was thinking the same thing for Feliciano who looked to be nothing but skin and bone.

It nerved him to think that his friend was this worse of right in front of him and he did not even notice.

He felt so ashamed that he was unable to see past his nose of his friends despair he always thought himself as sensing the mood between the people around him.

Yet here was Feliciano in his arms unable to even walk any further then to the front door without the need of help.

Canada broke the silent thoughts that he was thinking it did not matter now he would make sure that he would protect Feliciano with all his might from any harm that wished to fly his way.

"your skin and bone Lovino maybe some Pancakes will put some fat in that body of yours"

Lovino blushed slightly "well I will defiantly get fat if people keep carrying me around ever where I can walk it my brother who cannot"

They headed to the front room where Canada and Japan placed Lovino and Feliciano onto the settee Swaziland blushed at the thought of the two in his old clothing which was much bigger on them then he thought they would be.

Russia looked over Feliciano wound that he made which he himself the all mighty Russia made he promised he would never harm the bright cheerful country ever.

England coughed to get people attention "right people so how are we going to do this?"

"Well the Hero is always first" sighing England turned "which one would you take first?" "Lovino"

Nodding England wrote down the meeting was much like that everyone had a argument about which brother would be with them and which order it was a long wait, so I will just put it down for you.

Lovino would stay with = America, Spain, Canada, Prussia, China, Switzerland, Iceland

Feliciano would stay with =England, Russia Sweden, Germany, Japan, Finland, Norway.

Each brother would spend a month with each country and since Germany and Prussia live together that is when they would see each other of course there are the world meetings when they all attend which happen at least once every two months. So it was not a problem.

They would be going to America-England in another day or so. The month was June so Feliciano would be in Finland in December while Lovino would be in Switzerland.

After spending some time with the other nations eating and just talking like it was a normal every other day reading it was nice to just be a normal person.

To not have to think of the responsibilities of being a country that has to protect and defend from all harm.

Later that night Lovino and Feliciano went to bed South Italy stayed up by his brother it had started to thunder storm and he always remembered how his brother was frightened of them he was a little but he would never say that.

Sighing he placed a hand down on his brothers shoulders and started to sing softly it was a never ending promise he made to his brother and whenever his brother was frightened he would sing this song and this song always sent him to sleep.

**The rain beats hard at my window,**

**while you so softly do sleep.**  
**And you can't hear the cold wind blow,**

**you are sleeping so deep.**

**Outside it's dark, the moon hiding,**

**by starlight only I see**  
**The hosts of the night-time go riding,**

**but you are safe here with me.**

**So, while the world out there is sleeping**  
**And everyone wrapped up so tight,**  
**Oh, I am a vigil here keeping**  
**On this stormy night.**

**I promised I always would love you,**  
**If skies would be grey or be blue.**  
**I whisper this prayer now above you**

**that there will always be you.**

**Sometimes we're just like the weather**  
**changing by day after day.**  
**As long as we'll be together,**

**Storms will pass away.**

**I said I would guard and protect you,**  
**Keep you free from all harm**

**and if life should ever reject you,**  
**That love would weather each storm.**

**Soon, I know you'll be waking,**  
**Ask did I sleep, did I write?**

**And I'll just say I was making**  
**a song... for a stormy night.**

Climbing into his own bed he smiled at his sleeping brother before turning the light out "I will protect you fratello from all storms around you good night"

Drifting off into a deep slumber he barely hard the reply "good night grande fratello"

{-}

Ok I am leaving it there the tally will be counted in a few days so please if you want anyone with the brothers again I will do threesomes or more-some if you really want it.

Please review and post your couple thank you these are the countries you are welcome to choose from.

(England, America, Germany, Spain, Japan, Canada, Russia, China, Finland, Sweden, Norway, Iceland, Switzerland, Prussia)

IMPORTANT MESSAGE

Do not fear i am not stopping this fanfiction i am currently having problems with my word document at the moment and as such i am currently unable to post new chapters up.

when i am able to post new chapter onto the fanfiction sight i will... please be patient i will absolutely get it up. thanks for understanding. :) :)


End file.
